


罗密欧与朱丽叶

by EastEating



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:53:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27976155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EastEating/pseuds/EastEating
Summary: 艾莎饰演的《罗密欧与朱丽叶》舞台剧要开始表演了，但所有与她共事的人都知道她不在状态。
Relationships: Anna/Elsa (Disney)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	罗密欧与朱丽叶

**Author's Note:**

> ①原创工具人第一人称。  
> ②《罗密欧与朱丽叶》的台词出自朱豪生译版，为方便区分，台词部分使用的引号是『』。有台词和剧情上的改动，介意台词/剧情乱用的还请不要往下看了。

长廊。

推开尽头的门，人造的清新气味扑面而来，视觉却落进黑暗。偌大房间的那头是唯一的光源，那是舞台。舞台的光线明朗但不刺眼，台上的老男人叹了口气，声音顺着围绕舞台的音响传到观众席的每个角落。

『你说罗密欧？好多天的早上曾经有人在那边看见过他，用眼泪洒为清晨的露水，用长叹嘘成天空的云雾。』

座椅一角骤然的手机灯光刺得我眯了眯眼。

“喂，艾莎怎么还没出场啊？”

同伴滑了两下手机：“快了，快了。你先准备好录像——”

当红明星来演舞台剧就会有这么些麻烦。

“你好，这里不允许录像。”

我没忍住，戳了戳女子的肩膀。

『可是一等到鼓舞众生的太阳在东方的天边开始揭起黎明女神床上灰黑色的帐幕的时候，我那怀着一颗沉重的心的儿子，就逃避了光明，溜回到家里。』

她瞄到我脖子上的工作牌，咕哝一声，收起了手机。

“你可以等到半年后，到时候会有高清的官方录制版，比你这样晃来晃去的偷跑好看多了。”

但愿我的声音里没带着专业人士的鄙夷。我才来这儿不到几天，被举报可就位置不保。我补了一句：

“到时候艾莎的脸也是高清的。”

瞧着她的眼睛明显亮了亮，我冲她点点头，赶紧弯着腰摸着墙壁、直奔向后台。

接上：我才来这儿不到几天——却迟到了。这真不怪我，我在艾莎公寓外头被冷风吹了一小时，打了无数个电话，甚至有了冒着被警惕的住户一枪打死的风险翻墙闯进高级住宅区，结果怎么着？同事打来电话质问我：艾莎都到场一小时了，你怎么还没到？就算你是个临时的经纪人，也不能这么随随便便！

真是场灾难。传说中内心温柔体贴的冰山美人怎么会这么难伺候？如果不是我这位娱乐圈菜鸟什么时候踩到了她的尾巴，那就是她本人遇到了什么事。

『他一个人关起了门躲在房间里，闭紧了窗子，把大好的阳光锁在外面，为他自己造成了一个人工的黑夜。』

罗密欧的父亲蒙太古说出这话的时候，我们的女主角——不，应当是男主角——正在舞台的侧面。艾莎·阿伦戴尔那漂亮的白金色长发简单地扎成一束、披在左肩，男款戏服简单勾出她的身体弧线，衬得她勇武又妩媚；她正低头念她的剧本，注意力却显然不在阅读上。当蒙太古诉说罗密欧如何闭锁自己的时候，她轻轻地叹了口气。

我还来不及向她打招呼，忙碌的组织人员就急着叫艾莎上场。她站起身来，用力按按太阳穴，做了个深呼吸，眨几下眼睛，看向舞台。

舞台的灯光一变，聚光灯凝聚在她的身上。现在，她是这几百人大厅的唯一光源了。台下甚至传来了尖叫声，我身旁专业从事舞台剧的同事摇了摇头。

“至少艾莎业务能力是好的。”我安慰她。

“那可不，要是接手的是哪位连电影都演不好的‘明星’，我会当场把这破剧本甩到我们那为了赚钱什么破主意都能想出来的经理脸上，然后收拾东西走人。周期不到一年的舞台剧，台词就是照搬莎士比亚原剧本，唯一变化是是女的反串罗密欧，最后就这玩意儿还要拍个高清版，认真的吗？”

“别跟钱过不去。” 我把她生气地耸起的肩膀拍下来，又说了一次：“至少艾莎业务能力好。”

她呼出一口气，盯着舞台上的艾莎，气消了半截。

『爱情是叹息吹起的一阵烟；恋人的眼中有它净化了的火星；恋人的眼泪是它激起的波涛。』罗密欧说，目光在舞台外的远方模糊，『它又是最智慧的疯狂，哽喉的苦味，沁舌的蜜糖。』

“她确实很好，影视剧和舞台剧的演法不一样，没想到她能上手这么快，还能把老瓶装的旧酒演出风味。如果可以，我还想跟她合作。”她用卷起的剧本锤了两下肩膀，“但我觉得她能更好。”

『我已经遗失了我自己；我不在这儿；这不是罗密欧，他是在别的地方。』

我点点头，说出所有人都察觉到的事实：“她不在状态。”

“你也觉得？”她瞟我一眼，“虽然我不喜欢这场戏，但该做好的还是要尽力去做。艾莎没法发挥出全力，实在可惜。”

这话题转得似乎有点快，但我还是老老实实地回话：“是啊，真的很可惜。到底发生了什么事呢？可惜我跟着她没几天，她可没有信任我到能告诉我这些事的地步。”

“大家都没得到她的信任。”

『痛苦呻吟！』罗密欧的友人班伏里奥对不肯说出实情的罗密欧骂道，『你只要告诉我她是谁就得了。』

“是爱情吗？”话一出口，我就觉得这想法不对。艾莎看起来可不是会为情所困的人，我可真是读几个月的《罗密欧与朱丽叶》，把自己都读成爱情脑了——

“我也觉得是。”

“我看也是——等等，你说的是‘也’——唉？唉？！”

『叫一个病人郑重其事地立起遗嘱来！啊，对于一个病重的人，还有什么比这更刺痛他的心？』罗密欧说，『老实对你说，兄弟——』

“所以——我们把可能的原因叫过来了。”她一指后台角落。

现在，我终于知道她刚刚瞟我那一眼是什么意思了。

『——我承认，我是爱上了一个女人。』

后台的角落里，坐着一位红发女人。

“你去跟她聊。”

我压低声音：“你们是怎么把她叫过来的？”

“安娜以前是艾莎的替角呀，也帮忙替过别的角色，只要跟她说为了以防万一，她就过来啦。”

替角只在演员彩排有事时登场补空，正式演戏时不会上场，所以，没什么人会愿意做这种事。

“但是我们给不出她的工资啊，她可是被辞退的，会被经理发现的！”

“她不要工资。”

“啊？”

“她抢不到这场戏的票，所以我告诉她，来帮忙的话，就可以坐在后台看。”

我这才发现，我压低声音说话完全是瞎折腾，因为恐怕要我在她耳边大声说话，安娜才能意识到我的存在：她坐在吵闹杂乱的后台的一块破垫子上，没有受到人来人往的工作人员的半点影响，抱着叠起的双腿，下巴抵在膝盖上，眼睛闪亮亮的，专注地注视舞台上的艾莎。

我说不清她这是向往舞台还是怎么样，但唯一清楚的是，她沦落到这地步纯属活该。

安娜是因为一位粉丝偷录的视频辞退的。买通人脉偷录化妆间艾莎的视频当然恶劣，相关人士已经被惩罚了，但拍到的视频本身也叫人不可思议。在这个传播全网的一分多钟小视频里，摇晃的摄像头穿过门缝，对准了在化妆间里拿着剧本的艾莎。镜头拍不到的地方，传来安娜的声音：

『神明的手许信徒接触，掌心的密合远胜如亲吻。』

艾莎朝向安娜坐着，张了张嘴，却没继续往下说。

“罗密欧！”安娜喊她。

艾莎抿了抿嘴，才开始念她的台词：『生下了嘴唇有什么用处？』

安娜充当的朱丽叶说：『信徒的嘴唇要祷告神明。』

下一句台词是……像是说出这句话将意味着什么，艾莎一声不吭地放下剧本，突然开始整理起她的化妆品。

椅子挪动的吱呀声响起。

安娜的声音轻到录像断断续续，但还是能听出来她开始换位说起罗密欧的台词。她的声音轻柔甚至小心，全然不像真正的罗密欧那样直白大胆的样子。

不过……或许这才意味着她的大胆。

『那么我要祷求你的允许，让手的工作交给了嘴唇。』

艾莎的声音陡然大了：“安娜！”

“艾莎……”

安娜进入了镜头。她靠近背对着她的艾莎，手搭在艾莎身上时，艾莎颤抖了一下。但没有躲开。

红发女子透过镜子看了一会儿艾莎，才慢慢地弯下腰来。接下来的话断续到听不清楚。

“艾莎，朱丽叶接下来的话是……”

但不是因为安娜的声音太轻才听不清楚，而是因为朱丽叶的那句台词是……

『你的祷告已蒙神明允准。』

安娜的声音淹没在唇齿里。

在那火一样的红发盖上浅得像阳光下的雪地的白金发时，时间好像静止了，连当时在看这段视频的我都屏住了呼吸——没过半秒，就被偷录视频的家伙一句响亮的“我操”从梦幻中惊醒。那厮真应该多坚持一会儿，十几秒的热辣接吻或许能让这段视频的热度更高。但好吧，即使是我，在看到无论男女都为之倾倒的神秘女神被另一位漂亮女性亲吻的时候，难保会压不住砰砰心跳原地跳起欢呼，此时也只有一句脏话能表达自己的喜悦之情。

撇去那些老旧到发霉的反同人士言论不提，最初视频流出时，除了要求严惩偷拍者之外，网上都洋溢着一片过节似的欢庆，甚至有人开始为两位当事人取好了配对名字，还有几幅少儿不宜的漫画——然后大家开始冷静下来了。

“艾莎像不像被逼迫的？”

不知是谁先提起这个头，言论迅速分割成两派：一派坚持认为艾莎并非被迫，她可能只是因为要准备上台所以状态不佳，不然她干嘛不马上离开；一派骂起在场诸位恋爱脑，因为艾莎一看就是被吓到动弹不得。

而我们的经理，一看事情有闹大的倾向，就火速解雇了本来就连半个临时工都不算的安娜。不管事实如何，因为这种事丢了艾莎这位圈钱大佬可不划算。

至于我嘛，作为半个知情人士，两派的主要观点我都不认同，但总体而言，我可不觉得艾莎爱着安娜。安娜大概就是那种……叫什么来着，“毒唯”？我不太清楚那些用语，总之是压迫式地离偶像私生活太近的粉丝之类的存在。

“你要把安娜叫过来解决事情……说不定她会让艾莎更糟糕。”

“我不觉得。我是elsanna派的。”

E……什么？我念了这个词两遍，才发现它是把艾莎和安娜的名字搭起来的杰作。

“你都开始嗑起CP了，认真的吗？把不理智的粉丝引到明星面前罪大恶极。”

“她曾是艾莎的替角，她们关系很好。”

“那不意味着之后也会关系很好。”

她闭了嘴，努着嘴缓慢地点了个头，最后说：“我看人能力比你强。快去，艾莎的经纪人！”

无赖！

我认命地走向安娜。此时，不知道是谁轻声喊了一句：“准备好！”

人们围到早已准备好的道具旁，预备在灯黑下来的一瞬间就冲上去把场上的道具在几秒内换个位。换句话说——艾莎要下场了。

安娜像是从梦中惊醒，猛地站起身来，毫不犹豫地往后台深处窜去。

“这么大地方怎么连个藏的地方都没有？”安娜一边跑一边嘀咕，左看看右看看，甚至试图把道具箱子倒个个儿——被道具组呵止了。她一面道歉一面后退，一转头瞧见一个大柜子，欢呼一声就跑上前，我在她身后喊了一句：

“艾莎要去那儿换衣服的。”

“嗷！”安娜发出了小狗般的叫声，触电似的跑离柜子几步。不远处一团杂乱，艾莎正被化妆师拥挤着往这边走来。最后，安娜拉住我的手，奔向离柜子不远的道具堆积处，翻身越过长椅，坐着挤进了道具之间的缝隙。宽度正好，脑袋却会露出长椅一点。

“坐下，帮我挡一下！”

我就坐下了。

应该告诉她，我是艾莎的新任经纪人，她躲在我身后有可能是最不安全的选择吗？

拍两下大腿，我挺直了背，和路过我面前的艾莎点了点头。身后安娜突然沉重的呼吸声甚至能把气吹到我背上。

“为什么要躲？”保持看向四周的姿势，我问在我身后的女性。

“嗯……不想给她添麻烦。她看见我，会发挥不好。”

你也知道呀？“那你就不该来。”

“呃呜。”面对我的敌意，安娜只是含糊不清地应了一声。身后传来衣服的摩挲声，我知道她一定是在探头偷看艾莎，“但是……她很棒啊。我忍不住。”

我耸耸肩，不置可否。

没发现我的沉默，她接着嘀咕：“虽然艾莎总说我是太阳……但其实她才是我的太阳。艾莎是太阳。”

后半句倒没什么稀奇……但前半句？我可不觉得艾莎是那种会夸人是太阳的人。我侧了点脸，看见安娜缩在这个逼仄的角落里，絮絮叨叨地说这些话时，像个恋爱中的女孩似的咬着下唇。

“即使她是你的太阳，你也不能太过干涉她的私人空间。”

“私人空间？”安娜瞪大眼睛看向我，一副我才是那个怪人的样子，“呃，私人空间？那是当然的啊，要是艾莎需要，我当然不会过多干涉。”

“那你说说，如果艾莎找了女友……或者男友，你要怎么办？”

果不其然，口口声声说着不会干涉的这家伙犹豫了。安娜抿起了嘴，侧过脑袋，靠在墙上。

“那……那对我和艾莎都是件好事。”

好吧，现在我又不能理解了。

安娜深吸一口气：“但是，现在已经变成这样了。你总得去面对它，不是吗？”

“变成哪样了？”

安娜没有回话。她再次看向艾莎，小声说了一句话。这话显然不是在跟我说的。

她说：“我们都躲不掉的呀。”

这又是在打什么哑谜？我看看安娜再看看艾莎，一个想法在心底成形，却无法相信也无法理解。这到底是……

就在我思考的时候，下一场戏到来，瞧见艾莎大踏步地奔向台上，安娜才“哎哟哎哟”地喊着疼，从道具堆里爬出来。

但是在站直身子的下一秒，这像小狗一样的女性就已经能够精力十足地冲上前占据后台的最佳观赏位了（就是那块丢到舞台旁的小破垫子）。

我在她身旁盘腿坐下：“很喜欢？”

“超喜欢。”

“喜欢人，演技，还是什么？”

“艾莎的一切。”

“那或许有一天你会发现她那些不为人知的性格和秘密，然后意识到她跟你想象中的艾莎完全不一样。”

她毫不犹豫：“那就喜欢真正的她。”

“不管怎么样，只要是艾莎就可以？”

“对！”

“我可不觉得你做得到。”

“我已经做到了。”

我惊讶地看了她一眼。安娜回答得迅速，因为她的注意力更多在舞台上。她不加思考就得出那些结论。我没法忽视她看向艾莎时那种小狗般闪闪发光的真诚的眼睛，甚至开始怀疑自己是否看人能力急剧下降，因为无知者在盲目崇拜时也会这样。那么，安娜为什么会有这样的眼睛呢？

『轻声！那边窗子里亮起来的是什么光？那就是东方，朱丽叶就是太阳！』

罗密欧仰头看向朱丽叶的窗台。他说话的声音带着些颤抖，时不时地抿下嘴唇，脱口的告白却大胆直白。

艾莎现在完全不像艾莎了，这副害怕被拒绝但同时义无反顾的样子可没法在艾莎本人身上看见。你瞧她抿嘴时的样子——

咦？等一等——

我看向坐在我身边的安娜。

她抿着嘴，像年少初恋时羞怯的孩子，又像愿意为爱情付出一切的痴人，一动不动地盯着舞台上的艾莎。

我忍不住跳起来。

“我记得你说过，在我来之前，艾莎有一段时间很焦虑？”

我抓住不远处的那位同事。

“嗯？是啊。其实她演得挺好的，但艾莎大概想演得更好吧。”

“但是有一天她突然开了窍，演起罗密欧来完全变了个样？”

“是啊，大概是看了什么演员的戏得了灵感吧。不过，这样之后的艾莎却不是很高兴呢……怎么了？”

“像她吗？”

我一指安娜。

“唉——啊呀。”

“啊呀”算个什么回应！

“原来艾莎才是朱丽叶。”

“这又是哪里来的结论！”

突然解决了一件谜题，我底气都足了不少，敲敲她的额头，才坐回安娜的身边。

『她说话了。啊！再说下去吧，光明的天使！』

我心不在焉地看舞台上的故事。罗密欧与朱丽叶是因为彼此的家族互相敌视而无法在一起，安娜和艾莎又是怎么回事？同性在如今可不是需要上演两眼泪汪汪的苦情戏的恋情。如果是当真不合适，那也就罢了，但是……我觉得她们俩情投意合。

『我在这夜色之中仰视着你，就像一个尘世的凡人。』

得帮帮她们。从哪里开始呢？说来好笑，艾莎这性子，没有什么人了解她倒正常，但是安娜……她外向热情的性格让她跟剧院里的很多人关系都很好，居然也没什么人了解她。

总得迈出第一步吧。我报上自己的全名，才问道：“安娜，你的全名叫什么？”

安娜终于从舞台上挪开目光，转头看向我。

“安娜·阿伦戴尔。”

『唉！罗密欧啊，罗密欧！为什么你偏偏是罗密欧呢？』

我第一次与她四目相对。她那双绿色的眼睛，在舞台的灯光下模糊不清，似乎夹杂着冰一般的蓝色。就像艾莎的蓝色眼睛，在此时呈现出森林般的绿色。

我艰难地咽下口水。

『否认你的父亲，抛弃你的姓名吧；也许你不愿意这样做，那么只要你宣誓做我的爱人，我也不愿再姓凯普莱特了。』

“姓名是那么容易抛弃的东西吗？你说，如果罗密欧不是蒙太古家的人，朱丽叶会爱上他吗？”安娜问，但更像在自言自语。我答不上来，除了沉默没法做出任何回应。

“安娜，过来一下。”

谢天谢地！终于有人把我从这尴尬的处境中拯救出来了。我跟着安娜一起站起来。

“一位演群众的演员堵在路上了，看时间肯定赶不上来，你得替他一下。”

“没问题。就是走个过场吧？”

对方拿笔圈出剧本上的讲解：“如果是走过场就不会这么麻烦了，他有一小段跟罗密欧的对戏。你演过罗密欧的，应该记得这场戏这个人应该干什么吧？”

“是的……我记得。”

“太好了！那快一点，马上把戏服换上，下一场戏很快就要开始了。”

我赶紧跟上：“安娜，你说过艾莎看见你会发挥不好——”

“没有别的办法了，到时候再说吧。”她顿了顿，冲我眨眨眼：“你瞧，我之前说什么来着？‘你总得去面对它’。”

我可不觉得你当时说的是这个意思！我急得跳脚，可实在心有余而力不足，只能在原地打转，等到安娜迅速装扮完毕，一身男款的戏服，雄赳赳气昂昂地走上前来，与之前的气质全然不同。

我看看舞台上的艾莎。哎……这性格完全相反的姐妹俩某些方面确实像得很。事到如今，只好跟安娜说的一样，走一步算一步。身旁的工作人员一拥而上替换道具，我拿了本剧本，在角落就地坐下，翻看起来。

首先是……罗密欧和友人班伏里奥上场，和凯普莱特家的人发生了争吵。在争吵演变为拔剑相对时，就轮到安娜饰演的一批小兵上场，把场面搞得很凶狠了。

这倒没什么问题，只是安娜一上来就有跟罗密欧对抗的戏码，艾莎看到可不得吓得把剑摔地上？

我不由得看向安娜。她要怎么办呢，真的就这么莽上去吗？

舞台上，茂丘西奥怒吼道：『快拔出你的剑来，否则莫怪无情，我的剑就要临到你的耳朵边了。』

『好！』提伯尔特拔出剑。跟着，舞台上的灯光闪了几下，厚重的轰鸣声渐渐高扬，就像雷鸣，『我愿意奉陪！』

我的心提到了嗓子眼：安娜该上场了。上场的时机是规定好了的，就在昏暗灯光开始转向明亮的时候，这中间有短暂的两秒数拍子时间——

安娜抢过刚下场的一位演员的话筒。

“这是可以用的吧？”

“等等，你要干什么？”

她打开话筒的开关，却没有把它凑在嘴边。她伸出手指。

“咚、咚、咚咚、咚。”

沉闷的敲击声从音响传到每一处观众席。

它听起来甚至像是设计好的背景乐，舞台的节奏没有因此打乱，备好刀剑的两个家族整齐划一，顺着渐渐亮起的光线涌上舞台，我却清楚地看到唯一的一个人在听到敲击声时猛地抬起了头。

艾莎的呼吸变得急促。

人群汇成河流，无数象征着死亡的白色绸带横贯其中，在一片混乱的惨白之中，一柄闪着银光的长剑穿破了人群。

安娜没有话筒，所以她的这声高呼只有我们才能听见：

“罗密欧！”

冲向罗密欧的男人的红发像火一样能将死亡点燃，罗密欧攥紧了手中的剑。

『现在我只好抛弃了一切顾忌——让眼睛里喷出火焰的愤怒支配着我的行动了！』

他劈向红发男子的一剑毫不留情，男人立刻将剑横护在身前，剑身撞击时发出巨响，罗密欧的剑被反弹，在身前划出一道银弧。

红发男人被击得连连后退，绸带从他身后探出，像蜘蛛网一样自他身后铺天盖地而来，接住他，又像茧一般将他裹住。他弯腰从丝绸中挣开，几缕丝绸还挂在他的腰间和手臂。他稳住身形。

罗密欧压低身子，踏出第二步。

『茂丘西奥的阴魂就在我们头上，他在等着你去跟他作伴！』

他刺出第二剑。

过了，过了！莎士比亚的罗密欧绝没有将刀刃对准所有人，他只朝向了杀死自己友人的提伯尔特，可艾莎的剑——

安娜踉跄着后退，直到退到灯光照不到的舞台一角，被道具和绸带绊倒，跌坐在地上。在昏暗的光线下，她在漆黑中抬起头。

艾莎抬起的剑被绸带层层裹住，又在下一秒冲破苍白。她俯下身，一半在光明，一半在黑暗里，将闪着银光的剑身全部推入漆黑。

“罗——罗密欧，你都干了些什么？！”饰演提伯尔特的演员说了一句台词之外的话，班伏里奥趁机冲提伯尔特劈砍起来，以图吸引观众们的注意。在刀刃在白色丝绸中进出的当头，有一句话从罗密欧的话筒里传出，淹没在人群愤怒的呐喊里：

『来吧，温和的夜，展开你密密的帷幕吧，成全恋爱的黑夜。』

艾莎上前一步，跪在地上。她彻底淹没在黑夜里。

在那片观众难以观察到的黑暗里，两人因为艾莎的俯身彻底融为一团，像回归胎儿，融为一体，难舍难分。

我无法分辨她们在当时做了些什么；她们究竟说了什么，我也无从得知。在断续传来的声音里，我分辨出一句朱丽叶的台词：

『来吧，柔和的黑夜！来吧，可爱的黑颜的夜，把我的罗密欧给我！

『等他死了以后，你再把他带去，分散成无数的星星，把天空装饰得如此美丽，使全世界都恋爱着黑夜……

『不再崇拜眩目的太阳。』

（全文完）


End file.
